Cloud My Eyes With Hate
by LadyLucifer94
Summary: Harry is beaten, abused and betrayed...but the amalgamation of hatred only steers him down a path that not even a Seer could have hoped to predict! Warning! Rape! Abuse! Slash! Self Harm! Cross Dressing! Don't Like? DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke yet again from the nightmare that plagued his dreams, always a shadow in the mist, obscured and unrecognisable. The shouts of his Uncle Vernon from the kitchen alerted him to the fact that breakfast had not been made, and once again he was only a lay-about freak who did nothing for the family who had taken him in and raised him.

Sprinting down the stairs, he came face to face with a large, purple-faced, pot-bellied man with a belt in hand and a grin set wide on his face.

"Freak" The word was spat at him with such venom, Harry could almost imagine Basilisk's paling in embarassment of their underacheivement.

"I was ready for my morning coffee 5 minutes ago...Where, may I ask, is it?"

Harry knew the signs, the bastard smile creeping wider with each word, the calm tone which belied the fury in his eyes, the whiteness of his knuckles as the belt was squeezed in an attempt to stave off the coming explosion, to savour the moment.

~~~~~~~~~LEMON~SCENE~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, please, I wont let it happen again" Harry knew the pleading was useless, the begging fell on deaf ears as the belt came crashing down upon his back in the first of many lashes. His screams of agony echoes about the house, and if there was anybody outside who could hear him, they certainly didn't make the effort to interrupt his torture.

As the belt fell upon his shoulder blades for the fifth or sixth time, cleaving the skin from the very bone of his being, he sighed through his tears, it was nearly over.

Harry never expected the short, sharp yank on his hair that pulled the boy up to his feet. Yelping in shock, he was dragged up the stairs where he was flung onto his bedroom floor.

"You, bastards like you love taking it up the arse dont they?" Vernon sneered, spittle flecking Harry's horror-stricken face. "Bend over the bed, freak!"

Harry was too fear stricken to move a muscle, surely this wasn't happening! Vernon, taking the boys panic induced immobility as refusal, slapped the teen harshly across the face, before dragging him to his feet and forcefully bending his already torn back so he was positioned over the headboard of the single, filthy bed.

Through his feeble protesting struggles, Harry felt a hand worm it's slimy way into his pants, groping its way downwards to fondle his flaccid cock, and the other, by the sounds of fabric shifting, undoing his uncle's fly.

Harry felt sick as the offending hand removed itself from his pants, only then to be used in tugging them down, the oversized jeans falling about his ankles as his eyes grew wide with shock. He was totally unprepared for the harsh thust which took his innocence away instantly, and screamed in pain as the roughness tore his tight hole, blood trickling down his thighs.

The grunts and moans from Vernon told Harry that the invasion wouldnt last long, and a few seconds later, a guttural cry from behind him signaled his Uncle's climax shortly followed by Harry's stomach clenching and causing all the water he had drank to stave off hunger to make its way upwards and coat his bedsheets.

"Fucking freak, I bet you enjoyed that didn't you. Your freakish friends don't care about you, they don't even write to you do they, a bastard like you doesn't deserve kindness. I'm doing you a favor by allowing your kind in this house!" Vernon spat on Harry's prostrate form, twitching in pain, and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~END~OF~LEMON~~~~~~~~

The pain wouldn't stop. Harry was almost certain that he had been internally injured by Vernon's 'ministrations', the tell-tale sign being the stabbing pain in-between his hips. His agony-addled mind allowed him one small thought before he passed out, 'No longer would he play nice'.

Harry woke in the same position as he had been left in, half naked and covered in blood. Ignoring the pain and struggling to his feet, he pulled a box from under the bed and set about treating his wounds. Savalon cream and bandaids could only do so much though, and internally, he had no idea as to what was wrong.

Grimacing, Harry listened to the screams of his Aunt break the silence as she ordered him to weed the garden...something he was grateful for, nice and easy. Slowly braving the stairs, Harry wincing with each one, he made his way down onto the landing and out into the garden, forgoing the gardening gloves for his bare hands. The cool, dewey grass always soothed his aches, and the more skin it touched the better.

Sitting down gingerly, the raven pulled at the first weed in sight, a dandylion, upsetting a small mouse that had been close by. Curiously watching it bolt for cover, Harry could hear someone talking, but could not see.

~Sstupid boy, are you blind? Fithy humanss and their interferancesss! I clean their gardenss of mice and not once do they thank me, but instead choose to make my life more difficult...typical~

Harry soon realised that it was not a person he could hear, but a small snake hatchling of an indeterminable breed.

~I apologisse, young one. I did not mean to upssset your lunch~

~A Sspeaker? We snakess hear legendss of Speakerss, but we are lucky to hear the tales of one who has met one such as you~

~You offer much flattery, but yet again I must apologissse. I am in much pain, and my actionsss are not as fluid as they could be. Otherwisse, you could have eaten in peace~

Harry looked down at the snake sadly, it's milky white skin rippling as it displayed discomfort and curiosity.

~Why do you hurt, young Sspeaker?~

~My muggle guardians believe that a round of 'Kick the freakissh wizard' should occur every other day~

The snake hissed in displeasure at Harry's words, and ripples of anger made its scales shimmer a somewhat silvery colour.

~Muggless...BAH! Ssstupid, sselfish creatures! I understand your troublesss, and I can help you heal if you wissh it~

Harry could see the snake contort its face into what he could only imagine was a soft smile, flicking out its forked tongue now and again as he thought about the offer.

~I sshould like that~

Harry grinned as the white snake slithered closer to him, raising its head to look at him thoughtfully.

~Hold out your palm~

Harry did so with a confused expression, which was quickly replaced by a gasp of pain as the snake lunged at his hand and bit him hard, injecting a numbing fluid.

~That sshould heal the majority of your hurtsss, and if it is not too much trouble, I sshould like to ssstay with you, asss a familiar~

The snake looked slightly abashed as it made the request, and Harry grinned at it. He had never been allowed a pet, and it would be an experience to have one he could talk to, company in which to confide.

~It would be my honour, but what iss your name young one?~

~My name iss Larune, and I am a female leussstic ball python. I may be ssmall now but I will grow big...jussst watch~

Harry sighed as the small snake slithered and coiled her way around his wrist, slowly coming to rest around his upper arm. He could already feel the aches and pains of his body dimming, the gaping wounds on his back knitting together to form rough scars.

The thoughts of the night before came to his now calm mind once more, he wouldn't stand by and let that bastard hurt him like he had. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks in silence as his face hardened into a cold mask of indignant rage.

~Larune...Hold on, thisss wont be nice~

~What do you have planned, Master?~

Harry grinned despite his still aching body.

~Revenge~


	2. Chapter 2

HEY ALL! Since the first ever chapter of this fic did so well with faves and alerts and such..I was thinking, what the heck, and went and wrote another chapter. It was origionally meant to be just a one-shot witha cliffie ending but then I had all these ideas flood into my over-active brain and short circut my will to end the story there.

This is the reward for all your nice alerting of my fic...KEEP REVIEWING FOLKS!

Harry strode into the house with a garish over-confidence, a wide set grin on his face. Encountering Petunia, he recieved a suspecting glare and nothing else; she didn't go out of her way to hurt him like the others, but she did remain wary of him...unarmed as he was. No, he would leave her with only the mess.

Climbing the stairs, still wincing with the pains of the night before, Harry sneakily opened his cousin's bedroom door, where the fat, pig-like boy was still snoring.

~Any ideass, Larune?~

The snake stirred around his upper arm, hidden under the black cloth of Dudley's old hoodie.

~What hasss the boy inflicted upon you?~

~Many scarssss...ssome too deep to heal properly~

Larune hissed in displeasure, and Harry could feel her tighten her grip on his skin.

~Ssscar him back...Wound him deeply sso that he never forgetssss his ssinss~

Harry smiled softly to himself, Larune was definitly a good choice in friend and partner. Spying Dudley's old video game boxes, Harry counted down to five above the bottom of the pile, slid out the box and opened it. He knew this was where Dudley kept all his 'less savory' possessions.

Gazing at the contents, he found it slightly more full than the last time he had checked. It now contained a Stanley knife, a packet of unopened Richmond Superkings, two condoms (like he'd ever use them), 2 pounds of weed, several photos of naked pre-teen girls with terrified expressions plastered all over their caked on faces and a rifle shell...supposedly from his first gang kill (like hell).

Pocketing the weed and cigarrettes, Harry fingered the stanley knife longingly, as if it were an old lover, placed it back on the table and spun on his heels to face the bed. He could feel Larune sliding down his arm and into his pocket, no doubt drawn by the smell of the intoxicating drug.

~Larune, leave it alone, thatssss for later~

~Yes massster~

Never the less, she still remained in his pocket and curled up, fast asleep in seconds.

Oh yes, he and that particular knife had many memories together, the blood spilled and screams of terror heard by them both still sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry stalked towards the bed, and pulled his dust coated wand out from the bedside cabinet, where he had always known Dudley had kept it after pleading with his father to be the one allowed to snap it in half. He never had of course, the mystery of the magicks was too great to toss aside.

Despite common belief *his so-called family's and friends belief* Harry was NOT stupid, just naive. Pawing at the floorboads with the toe of his sneaker, Harry made a firm resolution to never let naivity cloud the pathway to his goal.

"HEY DUDDERS!" Harry yelled into his fat-arse cousin's ear as he ripped back the bedsheets. The screams of terror and surprise must have missed the memo though, although Dudley's mouth was open, and by god it was wide enough, no sound could be heard.

A daunting grin settled upon Harry's features.

"That's the beauty of Lady Magik Dudders, spells that control, bend and twist things to our will...although, you already know that dont you? No?" Harry's face twisted into a sneer of mock surprise. "Well let me show you!"

Words that still from that day on haunted Harry as he remembered Draco's cry of surprise and pain, hit with that awful spell...the day he felt true regret...left Harry's mouth once again, filling his taste-buds with ecxtacy as the sweet taste of magic filled with murderous intent flowed from his throat and down his tongue.

"Sectumsempra!"

Blood spurted from Dudley's chest as a slash as long as his forearm and almost as thick tore his flabby skin apart. Not content with the amount of pain shown on Dudley's face, Harry decided to prolong this as long as possible without the boy passing out.

"Incendio" Using the burning charm as a cauterising tool, Harry ran his wand down the boys wound, the smell of burning flesh pervading the air. COntinuing past the wound itself, Harry used the heat to scar Dudley in the exact same way he was, and wrote across his breast bone a word he has been taught since he could talk...FREAK.

This amount of pain was just too much for the overweight teenager who passed out, much to Harry's disgust.

"That was child's play to what you inflicted upon me" Harry sneered a praise-worthy sneer by standards of Malfoy himself as he padded from the room and down the hall.

Harry was glad for all the latin and spell books he had stolen over the years from the school library, they had been most helpful in the creation of spells of his own. Ms Pince, god bless her, was blind as a bat when it came to the restricted section, no matter how well she may guard it during the day.

His uncle thundered down the hall towards Harry, Vernon had seemed to always posess a sixth sense when it came to Harry's proximity.

"Did yesterday not teach you? FREAKISH PIECE OF SHITE TO EVE-"

Vernon never got to finish as Harry threw a spell so fast he barely had time to blink.

"Ago vestri sin!" The powder blue ball of light hit Vernon firmly in the chest, and immediatly, wounds appeared on his body with seemingly, no certain cause.

"Like that, bastard? This curse is one of the best I think I have made so far, and I saved it just for you! Its basic translation is 'Live your sin'. Every hurt you have caused you will recieve back to you ten-fold...nifty isn't it?"

Harry knew the words had fallen upon un-listening ears, he spied blood trickling from the ears of his dear old uncle and knew he had been dead since the moment the curse had made contact with him.

"Need to work on that one...it's too fast, not enjoyable at all" said Harry to no-one in particular, a disheartened look on his face as he fixed his eyesight with a quick yet powerful 'Occulus Reparo' His glasses had long since been broken beyond repair and the need for constant contact lens charms was annoying him.

"Ahh, fuck it" Harry growled as he shrank his possessions, including the trunk with all his books and broomstick, and shoved them into the pocket not occupied by Larune and strode out of the front door onto the street.

"Fuck it all, I'll just go to Grimmauld Place..." Harry quickly backtracked that statement, that would be where all the fucking bastards would look first. Ron, Hermiony, Dumbledore...everyone.

"No, I'll just make my way on the streets...loads of people do it...not so hard" Harry noticed with a grimace that he sounded how he would imagine a Malfoy would sound in this situation.

"Knightbus!" Harry called into the dark black, and sure enough, the large vehicle appeared like always. Stepping on gracefully and with an air that said 'Ask and you die' Harry handed several galleons to the driver, ignoring the pimple-covered twat gaping at him and asked to go to Soho, the shady night-life of London.

Night-life, Harry thought to himself, would take a little adjustment but the money he could make as a cosplay waitor, or even going as low as a lap-dancer, he could afford to look out for number one. He dare not touch the money amassed in Gringotts...Dumbledore, he knew, had full control over his accounts and would know in an instant that he was still alive and kicking in London.

Stepping off the bus as soon as he reached his destination, Harry set forward with a steadfast will to find a job, although it didn't take him long to figure out that nobody in Soho wanted a boy with as many clear cut faults as he had to do the jobs that were on offer. He looked emaciated and gaunt... definitely unattractive and his clothing just made things worse.

It suddenly occured to him that he didn't have any money left either...he'd given it all to the driver. Annoyance showed in his eyes as he realised that he would have to sleep outside...again...just like before he left. Walking into a nearby allyway, Harry cast a Tempus charm and discovered it was well past one in the morning, but cancelled it almost immediatly as footsteps sounded loudly in his ears from behind him.

Spinning around, he was confronted with an extremely drunk, but obviously well off man in his thirties.

"Heya babe" the man whispered in his ear, the alcoholic stench causing Harry to recoil, "How much?"

How much? The man thought Harry was a common whore!

"Sorry mate, but I ain't your bitch" Harry put up a common front, hoping to sound like a regular around these parts, instead of the noob he actually was. Being cocky however, had its drawbacks, and Harry soon found this out as he was punched full in the face, knocking him back into the wall and onto the floor, an audiable 'Snap' telling him that his wand was now...well...not now.

Harry was ultimately defenceless. It also occured to him that as he felt for the pieces of his wand...that Larune was no longer there.

"Come on now kid, I only want a blow-job, surely you arent that inexperienced?" The man grinned, unzipping his trousers and taking out a semi-hard cock that to Harry seemed the size of Manhattan! Horror struck the raven's face as the man pumped himself until he was straining hard, his cock now a threatening presence all of its own.

Harry was taken completely by surprise as the stranger yanked him by the hair and forced his cock to the back of the boys throat, causing Harry to nearly choke on it.

"Now you be a good lad and watch them teeth, or I swear you will be sorry" To make his point, the man gripped Harry's hair painfully with a vice-grip. Tears slipped down Harry's face as the man thrust himself into Harry's mouth, his cock causing a painful friction with his throat.

Suddenly, a voice rang out and fast footfall headed directly towards them. The strange man looked up, and a surprised expression appeared as he was punched in the side of the head, knocking him out cold.

"'Ere, mate, you alright lad?" Harry looked up to find a very strange woman looking at him with concern.

"Yeah...I-" Harry managed to rasp before his tongue tasted what his mouth now tasted like and gagged violently.

"You poor chick, come with Auntie Nat. It'll take more than water to get the taste of dick out" With that, Harry found himself dragged along the streets of Soho and into a world he had never seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyyyy. Me again! Since I gained such a good response of hits from the first two chapters I would like to officially announce that this fic will now be a major work of mine...that shall be held above all others...*so long as I get praise and a pat on the head for a good job*

I would like to thank Pokeyspot for their support...and if they would get in touch with me, I would gladly honour them with a character of their own...if thats ok...I mean

(\/) ( ..) (")(")

ENJOY!  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Auntie Nat, as it turned out, was actually a man named Nathaniel...a flaming gay with a passion for cross-dressing. Nat owned a gay-bar on a certain street in Soho, that catered to men's rather socially unnaccepted desires.

"Here you are doll", said Auntie Nat, plonking down a tumbler of scotch with gusto, "Get that down yer neck"

Harry certainly wasn't going to argue as the taste in his mouth threatened to make him up-chuck what he had managed to salvage from the refridgerator before he had escaped in bloody vengance. Knocking back the scotch in one, the burning made him cough viciously.

Auntie Nat seemed to find this rather amusing as he poured Harry another drink, smaller this time, and meant for comfort.

"Yer obviously not from round here, are yeh?" Harry shook his head. "Well what happened to cause yeh to abandon ship, so to speak?"

He didn't know why, but talking to Auntie Nat was a release, maybe it was because he was an absolute stranger, or maybe it was the mothering glow he excluded, like a mother hen and her chicks. Spilling his story out in waves of shame and fear of rejection, Harry searched Nathaniel's face for any sign that would be a cause for fleeing.

Suddenly, Nats face split into a wide grin.

"Got rid of yer daemons eh Harry? Good on yeh, don't like the sound of them folks one bit" Nat's face grew slightly more concerned, "Do yeh have anywhere to go chick...anyone who'd look out for yeh?"

Harry thought of his so called 'friends'...Ron who had abandoned him, Hermiony who had followed Dumbledore blindly without question, even with all the facts staring her in the face.

"I-...No, I don't" Harry hung his head, sipping slowly at the scotch in his hand. Nat slapped his knee and stood up, knocking back the chair he had sat on so it teetered dangerously on two legs before crashing to the floor on it's side.

"Well then chick, looks like you're with me! Yeh gotta earn yer keep though...I dont suppose you've ever maided before? No, suppose no-"

"I can clean and cook, if that's what you mean" yelped Harry in the rush to answer, cutting Nat off mid-sentence with his shocked gratitude.

"No Harry, that's not quite maidin' in the sense I mean, but yer close...I meant, have yeh ever maided for a queen before...ugh...I'll show yeh"

Auntie Nat took hold of Harry's hand and pulled him along up the stairs and around several corners before coming to rest in a small yet cozy room, a sunshine yellow paint-job making it bright and warm to the eye.

"Here, this's what I mean" Nat said, gesturing to the vast amounts of make-up, false acessories, fake breasts strewn across the counter. Harry looked in wonderment at the strange things...why did men want these?

"I'm a queen, through and through" Nat said, catching Harry's look of confusion,"This makes me happy..not for everybody but some people have their kinks...this is mine!" he explained, a small grin on his face as he looked prodly on his amalgamation of bottles, perfumes and creams.

"I don't get it, what do you want me to do?"

"What I want from you, is for you just to help me get ready for nights out, help around the house, help the lads with their nights and such" Harry didn't truely understand, but painted on a face which said with all semblance of understanding that he knew what he would be doing downt to the tee.

Nat saw right through it, of course.

"Here poppet...like this" Nat pulled out the fake breasts he was wearing and handed them to Harry, who looked shocked at the mass of quivering sillicon before him, "Yer job is simple at the moment..just do what I tell yeh...yeh'll learn, eventually. Now yeh see them right there...Take 'em, and rub 'em with that treatment oil over there..., then just put them away in that box on the floo-, no not that one, the one with pink flowers on it. Thaaaats the one"

Nat grinned as Harry did as he was told, then looked expectantly at him for the next task. This went on for the next 20 minutes, and Harry learnt fast that the tasks he needed to do every day were not all that hard...a little embarrassing, but not all that hard.

All he had to do was follow simple...if strange instructions, and then try and remember them, such as keeping inventory of the make-up Auntie Nat owned, and if he needed anything renewed, keeping the leather clothes and toys treated so they didnt go hard and frey, and general chores and such like.

Easy peasy!

"Harry, chick, wake up" Auntie Nat's face blurred into view as Harry opened his eyes.

"Urrrg...sleepy...g'way"

Nathaniel placed his hands on his skinny queen hips and pouted.

"Come on Harry, I run a tight ship here" he said cheerfully, yanking the covers from the bed in one fluid motion.

"AAARRGH" Harry yelled in surprise as the cold air hit his bare skin.

"SHIT! Auntie Naaatt, it's FREEZING!"

Nat grinned at him, flashing his perfectly white teeth in a celebrity smile worthy of Lockheart's envy.

"It would have been warmer, if you'd have been up an hour ago. Come on chick, we're gonna give you a new outlook on life, one that makes you slightly more aesthetically pleasing"

Dragging Harry out of the room, still in his pajamas, Nat attempted to fling Harry from the building, but after much deliberation, decided that jeans and a shirt would be a better idea.

Sorry it's so short, but I thought it would end up looking longer on after getting all the spaces right and such. I originally had a much longer chapter, but thought that would be best saved for the next one, so I leave you all in suspense of how he will look.

I actually have a poll for you guys today...OK who wants to see Harry's new image as:

A. A punk/goth

B. A chav loser *Please don't pick this one...it's so hard to write for*

C. An emo *Gotta love the blackness ^_^*

D. A ...Your choice!

You guys have 2 weeks to decide, as I'm going to be on holiday until then...so vote away...I shall eagerly await your votes.

Yours, LadyLucifer94


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long with uploading, but as I said before, Holiday!

Thanks for all your input on the poll I asked you to answer, and I'd like to announce that Harry is now gothic...BUT, and I say but in a good way, It is a major part of the story that Harry self-harms later on, so there will still be Emo input, for all of you that voted for it...sorry but it's the best I can do!  
Lots of huggles

Lady Lucifer

It certainly wasn't Diagon Alley, but Westminster had it's charm, Harry thought to himself as Auntie Nat pulled him around several street corners and allyways, scanning the area for any shop worth visiting.

Harry didn't even notice when he was bodily dragged into a pokey little store with dimley lit rooms and barely enough space for the masses of clothes concealed under rails of bags, shoes and jewelry.

"Stand still Harry, I need to figure out yer size...yeh look about the same size as Tucker...an 8?...yeah...an 8" Nathaniel busied himself with rushing round, ripping clothes from their rails and plonking them one after the other into Harry's lap.

Finally, Nat seemed to have finished, and with half the store in his arms, Harry was ushered into the changing rooms, where he spent the next three hours changing into each respective outfit and doing small pirouettes on Nat's orders, to which he recieved delighted claps and giggles which placed a small smile on his face.

Surprisingly, Nathaniel seemed to be a queen on a mission, and bought every single item that Harry had tried on, before once more hauling him off to some god-forsaken corner of town that had yet to be ransacked.

When Auntie Nat seemed to be out of willpower, or money, they returned to the bar, Harry collapsing on the pale pink sofa with no grace whatsoever, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know why you're sitting down, lazy lump, we aren't done yet!" Auntie Nat seemed renewed and revitalised as he raced up the stairs with Harry in tow, bags flailing wildly in his hands.

Tipping everything out onto the bed, Nathaiel spent much time in picking out a new outfit for Harry to wear, before forcing Harry into them without so much as a warning.

It was a sight to behold, and while Harry was accosted by Nat, he managed to choke out, "Why do I need to wear new stuff now, we dont have anything set for tonight in the bar do we? It's Sunday!" Nathaniel looked at him in a bemused manner.

"No hun, tonight will be your introduction to my girls!", and with that, Harry was plonked down onto the bed with force and attacked with only hell knew what magic Auntie Nat had cooked up.

"Desrae! You look gorgeous, I bet you have your toy-boy drooling at your feet nowadays dont'cha, you sly devil"

Auntie Nat greeted each person to enter the bar in turn with compliments and good wishes, having closed it in preparation for Harry's introduction to the world of socially unaccepted wonderment.

The room was full of men dressed as women, some managing to pull it off with grace, and some who just looked as much like women as a builder in a bunny suit looked like Santa Claus.

"Now ladies, settle down" The whole room became silent in an instant, Harry supposed it was because all of them owed Nat in one way or another.

Nathaniel had regailed to Harry, each and every tale of how he had met his 'girls' in great detail, and how he had helped them get over their fears, or out of a sticky situation, or loaned them money to get the life changing operation that would give them the body they felt they belonged in.

"As yeh all know, a little stray kitten wandered into my home yesterday, and I'm proud to announce that he's here to stay. I would advise that yeh don't touch him, I made him look so hot yer fingers would burn"

A chorus of laughter emanated from the crowd. "Here he is...Harry!"

Harry slowly decended the stairs his eyes widening as gasps came from the 'women' around him. He was wearing a pair of Converse New Rocks, black jeans with at least four pounds of metal on them, which he was sure he would never get through airport customs wearing, a tight-fitting flourescent green shirt with black tribal markings swirling around his left shoulder, coming to rest where the shirt ended at his right hip, and to top it all off, Nat had even managed to coerce him into wearing a light foundation, black lipstick and kohl around his eyes which were noticably missing those hideous glasses which had been the bane of his life since he was old enough to read.

Harry looked around the stunned faces in fear...what if he just looked stupid? He thought he looked at least OK!

"Nat! You've outdone yourself this time" Desrae spoke up in the honeyed voice that only men could use.

Clapping came from every pair of hands in the room and Harry felt a grin pull his cheeks as he was clapped on the back and pulled into the center of the room, queens circling him like vultures and taking every chance possible to hug him, which Harry flinched at, almost un-noticably.

Nathaniel, however, had eyes like a hawk, and could see that he was uncomfortable.

"All right ladies, if yeh would show yerselves to the refereshments table, me and Harry are just gonna go in the back for a minute"

Pulling Harry from the room, Nat sat him down on a plush chair and handed him a glass of water.

"S'alright hun, I shoulda known yeh wouldn't like the touching and stuff after yer lot in life"

Harry smiled gratefully and gripped his water with a vengance, his knuckles white with discomfort.

"Yeh don't have to go back in yeh know" Harry was thankfull for Nat offering him a way to back out, but he knew that these people wouldn't hurt him...probably.

"Nah, I'm good, just gimme a minute" Nathaniel frowned but said no more, the matter was over with and soon, the two joined the others in the bar.

"OOOOOOHHH, something went on back there...Spill the beans then" Desrae crowed as she giggled with laughter.

"I wish hunny, I wish" Nat replied, "Harry just got a bit of foundation in his eye, that's all"

Desrae looked slightly put out at being cheated out of gossip, but said no more on the subject, instead, changing her direction all together.

"You know, for somebody as hot as that boy there, Harry sure isn't a name I'd use for him" Murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd, and for once, Nat looked at Harry for answers.

"Yeh know, they're right chick. We can change yer image for yeh, but it's up to yeh to decide if yeh want to change yerself. It wouldn't be forever, just a name that the girls and I can use for yeh until yeh get back on yer feet and leave us"

Nat wiped an oncoming tear from his eye.

"Yeh mentioned a school that yeh go to, yeh'll need to go back at the end of summer won'cha?"

Harry nodded, his mind racing. Could he really change his name, even if just for a little while?

"Umm, if it's alright, can I think about it for a minute?"

"Sure chick, take as long as yeh need...a new name is a big change"

Names Harry had liked over the years popped into his head, then left as soon as they came, names of Dudley's friends, relatives, people at school...none of them fit right...

Soon, the list in his head had all but run out, maybe he could make one?

Tyler? No. Damon? No. Airen? No. ... Wait! Airen...Aeren...Aeran! Aeran was a good name, and fit his image well, but what of his last name...anybody with a link to the wizarding world could recognise the name Potter in a heartbeat. He'd have a chase on his hands if he couldn't thi...-!

Aeran Chase!

"Aeran...Aeran Chase!" Harry announced as the room jumped at his voice. he hadnt spoken in an hour and here he was spouting a name as though lightning would hit him if he didn't shout as loud as possible.

"Aeran..." Whispered Nat...it certainly rolled off the tongue well.

"Well, Aeran Chase" a voice sounded from the door, Aeran spun round, along with everyone else in the room to find the source, "Welcome to The Blue Moon"

OOOOH Cliffie! pokeyspot should know who comes next, shouldn't ya pokey?

What do you guys think of the choice of name? I had pokey give me their opinion and it sounded good so I went for it...thought it just fitted Harry well...maybe I'm wrong but...what can ya do? XD

Don't forget to hit the little button at the bottom of the screen before you leave, gimme a little bit of love before you go, ya know ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody, your favorite girl here.  
Just to let you know, in case you've ever wondered, my updates will NOT be regular...they will be around every week~2 weeks if my plot bunny doesn't die, and I will tell you if that ever happens so someone can adopt this gorgeous little story!

Lots of Love Lady Lucifer

"Well, Aeran Chase" a voice sounded from the door, Aeran spun round, along with everyone else in the room to find the source, "Welcome to The Blue Moon"

A young man of average height, short brown hair and wicked blue eyes stood cockily in the doorway of The Blue Moon, a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of Mountain Dew in the other, a grin spread across his face.

Luckily, the guests knew that this was around the time that they should be leaving, and sidling past the stranger in single file, they left in a flurry of perfume and bad push-up-bra jobs.

Aeran noticed as he stared at the man, that his smile was a little crooked, his teeth slightly askew. It did nothing to hamper his looks though, the man was beautiful in every way.

A teasing laugh echoed from the stranger's lips as he padded towards Aeran, clumsily stumping out his cigarette in the nearest ashtray befor taking hold of Aeran's chin and examining his face closely.

"Not bad Nat, you've picked up a looker this time"

"Tucker" simpered Nat, sidling over to the man and sitting him down away from Aeran, which the young wizard was extremely thankful for, "How's Tommy?"

"I don't know what you see in the bastard Nat, I really don't. He's a twat of the first degree, and I know he takes care of you and everything, but still..."

Tucker took a long drink from the bottle in his hand and slammed it down on the table.

"Tucker, I love yer father, yeh know that. I know yeh don't get along with 'im, but at least try and be tolerant, yer like my own son lad, and I dont like to see yeh like this"

"Meh" Said Tucker simply, disregarding the statement altogether.

"Tucker, don't be a child, now what do yeh think of my little maid?"

Tucker looked startled at Nats words.

"That pretty-boy's maiding for you? No way, seriously. You'd think a lad like that'd never done a days work in his life!"

Aeran grew indignant at Tucker's words, a small ember of fury burning weakly in the pit of his stomach.

"For your information, I have been made to cook, clean, and tidy since I was 5 years old!" Aeran said, smiling sweetly to hide his anger.

"That yeh have dear" Nat interrupted, seeing the small gleam in Tucker's eyes. That boy so did love a little fight in his lovers,"The garbage needs taken out, yeh pop along and do it now, like a good lad, and I'll get Tucker a drink"

Aeran was grateful for the distraction as he dumped the garbage in the trash can, but the wish that he could hex the man into next week was hard to keep down. It helped that he could still feel in his mind the pain of his wand snapping underneath him, the bond between them severed forever.

~Masssster?~

Aeran jumped at the sudden Parseltongue speech reaching his ears, not that he could tell it was a different language, but still...

~Larune? Where have you been, I've been worried sssssssick about you~

~I am sssorry Masster, but that ssstrange muggle sscared me. I apologisse, I am ssstill young~

The young white snake seemed to glow in the dark as she slithered out from behind the trash can. Aeran bent down and extended his arm to her.

~I know, Larune, and I am ssorry for ssshouting at you~

Larune curled around the offered arm and was lifted into the air, slowly slithering around Aeran's arm and up the sleeve of his shirt, coming to rest around his waist.

~I ssshall have to introduce you to my new nesst~mate, he hasss taken care of me~

~I know Massster, I have been following you. I know that the old muggle isss wearing clothess for the wrong gender~

Larune hissed in what Aeran could only describe as a giggle, and carrying the young python inside, he braced himself for the worst.

"Umm, Auntie Naaaat...?"

Nathaniel knew the signs, and immediatly folded his arms and settled his weight onto his hips in a 'you're getting nothing outta me' stance as Tucker helped himself to the bourbon flask.

"Yes, oh new thorn in my side" he chuckled jokingly, a chuckle which quickly transmogrified into a shrill "OHMYGOD!" at the sight of a white snake poking out from Aeran's neck hole.

Even Tucker did a double take, dropping his bourbon, conveniently stolen from the cupboard when Nat's back was turned.

"Umm, yeah...remember when I said that my family wasn't exactly the best, wel-"

"They stitched a snake to the SIDE OF YOUR HEAD!" Tucker had obviously gotten over the shock phase of his snake induced paralysis, and had currently taken up residence on the floor, rolling around in fits of giggles like a drunken school girl, instead of the drunken 20 year old collage drop-out that he actually was.

"Umm...no. Actually, Larune here is my friend" Aeran decided to bend the truth here a little, he couldn't tell muggles that he just picked up a leusistic ball python in his back garden after a riveting conversation and a small healing bite to the wrist. "I was given her by our next door neighbor, he was a little older than he liked to think, and couldn't take care of her"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" Nathaniel had also gotten over his shock phase, and was no longer defening small children out on the street with his queen scream.

"So let me get this straight", growled Tucker *still slightly giggling*, cleaning up broken glass and bourbon,"Your only friend, is a long white reptile that some strange old man gave to you for no apparant reason? Are you SURE he wasn't a sick weirdo who had a thing for small children playing with his snake?"

Aeran couldn't help himself, he couldn't picture old Mr Henshaw doing that...the prospect was too hilarious to comprehend and consequently, he burst into a violent fit of giggles, dislodging Larune and causing the young snake to get very cranky.

~MASSSTER! Watch what you are doing, I could have fallen off~

Aeran dare not answer, muggles didn't even know about magic, let alone a whole language for snakes. He just kind of gave Larune a 'sorry' look and hoped for the best.

"Here, lets get you t-whooops" exclaimed an obviously drunk Tucker, falling over the chair as he made to stand, "...bed"

"Nope, the both of you are going to bed, can't have Tommy shouting at me for getting his boy drunk and loose on the streets of Soho" said Nat, ushering them both up the stairs.

Once tucked in to the double bed Nat had been nice enough to let him use, Aeran was out like a light, as was Tucker beside him on the futon bed, snoring like a hippo. Nathaniel looked fondly upon them both, and glancing at the snake curled at the foot of Aeran's bed, before he himself head off to bed, turning off the light after one last look at the sleeping duo.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" Nat's voice echoed throughout the room as both Aeran and Tucker leapt out of bed like lightening, looking for the cause of their rude awakening. Larune, on the other hand, lifted up her head lazily, looked about, then hissed in displeasure and went back to sleep/

"Come on boys, up and at'em, yeh gotta get some food down yeh if yeh wanna make a good start to the afternoon" Aeran was subsequently forced into a set of clothes and ushered down the stairs, plonked at a table and left with a steaming pile of sausages, mashed potato's, vegetables and roast beef.

"Just leave what you can't handle love, eh?" Nat said softly, before jogging his way up the stairs to repeat the same routine with Tucker, who had discovered the worldwide hatred of hangovers.

At 5pm, after, Aeran, Larune and Tucker found themselves tossed out on their ears with orders not to show themselves until 9pm that evening and money to burn.

"So baby-cakes, what do you wanna do today" Tucker smirked at Aeran, flashing his trademark grin. Aeran had an instant dislike of the man before him, he wasn't exactly subtle.

"Does, 'ditch you' sound like an acceptable answer?" he asked, an innocent expression plastered onto his already sarcastic smile as they walked along the high street, turning off onto a narrow path. Aeran could see the smile literally fall from Tucker's face as it was replaced by a confused expression and cold eyes that bit at Aeran like ice.

"Look, baby-cakes" growled Tucker, pushing Aeran to the wall, "I promised Nat that I'd show you a good time, but if you insist on being unkind, I can think of other uses for that sharp little mouth of yours" Aeran's palms grew cold and clammy as he froze up against the wall.

Tucker grinned and stroked the side of Aeran's cheek, letting his fingers linger as the boy flinched from his touch. Larune decided to show her face at this point, aiming a snap at the offending hand, which was jerked away rather hastily.

Straightening up, Tucker released the young raven, who immediately bolted from the man, fear shaking his body as memories addled his brain and sent his body into flight mode. As he wove inbetween streets and alleyways, constantly aware of Tucker being just minutes behind him, Aeran found himself suddenly in contact with something soft and velvety, yet firm as he ploughed into it.

"OOF" exclaimed the velvety thing in surprise as Aeran toppled onto it. Opening his eyes, Aeran found himself within inches of the face of none other than Draco Malfoy. A sneer worked its way onto the beautiful, yet previously confusion covered face.

"Watch where you're going, fucking muggle"

Aeran did a double take, as the word muggle was spat in his direction. He didn't have time to linger on it though, as he could hear Tucker's shouts growing louder.

"Sorry Malfoy, I'll make it up to ya at school" Aeran hurried a reply, his brain preoccupied, and leaving Draco bewildered, he took off again.

"Wait...WHAT?" Draco immediatly scolded himself for lack of better vocabulary.

"Hey, you, BLONDIE! You didn't see a lad 'bout your age come past here...fast. Black hair, goth, scar on his head?"

"Potter! POTTER! Oh this is rich, Father'll have a fiel-"

"Did you see tha lad or not" Tucker almost screamed, leaving Draco flummoxed as to the muggle having the audacity to yell at him. His cunning got the better of him though, who better to expose the 'great Harry Potter' as a goth to the Slytherins than he himself, Ice Prince and leader of the greatest house in Hogwarts.

"Yeah, follow me"

Both Draco and Tucker took off after Aeran, Draco discreetly using the 'point me' spell under his sleeve.

~Master, you really musssst be more careful, I was nearly sssquasshed~ Larune hissed angrily, but Aeran was too busy running to answer her coherently, leaving her with only the words:

~SSorryy...*huff*...I...*puff*...run...*wheeze*...wizard..."

Soon, both Tucker and Draco caught up to Aeran, who had ended up exhausted at the foot of Westminster Cathedral.

"AERAN CHASE!" The shouts alerted Aeran to the arrival of Tucker, but he was too short of breath to bother moving just yet.

"FOR GOD'S FUCKING SAKE BOY, WILL YOU STOP GIVING ME THE RUN AROUND!"

"Aeran Chase? Who're you on about, that's Harry Potter!" Draco said indignantly, his wand clenched to his side, hidden between the folds of his Armarni trousers.

Aeran's head jerked up at this, Malfoy was HERE! Why was he here? Why follow...unless...

"Fuck off Malfoy, neither MouldyButt or Dumbledick have got me yet, and a weedy snot like you isn't gonna get me either!"

The Dark Lord, Draco could understand, but what had Dumbles done to Harry to piss him off so much? The insults hit home though, and Malfoy gained a furious glint in his eyes as he sneered at Aeran.

"Umm, kinda left out here..." Tucker piped up, lunging at Aeran, grasping the boy's sleeve and invoking once more, the wrath of Larune, who struck at his face, narrowly missing his nose.

~Good girl, if he does it again, don't miss~

Larune hissed her aknowledgement as Tucker grew a bewildered expression, and Draco gained one not unlike envy mixed with something indescribeable.

"Potter, your mine" growled Draco, over his momentary lapse, drawing his wand, "STUPEFY" The beam of red light shot from the end of his wand, but Aeran wasn't on the recieving end of it.

The boy had closed his eyes in preparation of the oncoming onslaught of spells, unable to fight back without a wand, but instead, found himself on the recieving end of only a cool breeze and a rather uncomfortable seat. Opening his eyes, Aeran found himself on the roof of a building, and looking over the roof's edge, saw Malfoy down below, Tucker having left thinking that he had ran again after a quick 'confundus' charm from Malfoy.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!"

"Is Harry Potter Sir alright?" The familiar squeeking voice entering his ears brought Aeran from his stupor.

"DOBBY" yelled the raven, looking round to see the short, big-eared house-elf grinning at him.

"Dobby can only stay for a few seconds, Mr Dumbledore is saying that all elveses are not to assist Master Harry Potter Sir, but Dobby knew yous would need help. Seconds is all Dobby needs as he knows that Master Harry Potter doesn't have his wand"

Dobby then grabbed Aeran by the face, scrunching his eyes up tight in pain as Aeran was overwhelmed with nausea and dizziness. The moment that Dobby released him from his vice-like grip, however, Aeran was swamped with knowledge that no wizard should posess, of elf magic!

"Master Harry Potter should now be able to defend himself atleast, Dobby is hoping that Master Harry Potter will visit him at school, when he returns"

A short pop told Aeran that Dobby was no longer with him onn the rooftop, and with his new knowledge, he himself gave an effort at apparation. He could feel the magic flowing into his body from the life around him, and he popped to the bottom of the Cathedral, abeit a few feet from the ground, and landed with a thump at Malfoy's feet.

Phew, Long chapter here, that took a while to do XD Gosh...Don't forget guys, should be another 2 weeks before an update, maybe sooner if my plot bunny allows it.

Hope you'll forgive me pokey, for making Tucker into such a douchebag, but my plot bunny died at that point,...well that and I needed to write a mean yet slightly slutty scene...even if it was mild in its extremest form.

Gimme the love and hit the button at the bottom of the screen eh?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people, I apologise for the last chapter...I was hopped up on Prozac and painkillers, and made Tom Felton say several things that I do not wish for him to say. After reviewing my work, I have decided to make this chapter the REAL version of chapter 6.

For those of you who LIKED the last chapter...you need my Prozac more than I do...and perhaps a slap around the back of the head.

Once again...I apologise sincerely, not just for the fact that I fucked up, but also for the people I just insulted but will still love me anyway ^_^

Love Lady Lucifer.

_A short pop told Aeran that Dobby was no longer with him on the rooftop, and with his new knowledge, he himself gave an effort at apparation. He could feel the magic flowing into his body from the life around him, and he popped to the bottom of the Cathedral, abeit a few feet from the ground, and landed with a thump at Malfoy's feet._

"Hello Potter" The trademark smirk was on full power as the blond teen looked upon the sprawled out body at his feet, not that Aeran was looking. Having just faceplanted the floor, it wasn't at the top of his list to look at Malfoy's sadistic grin...even if more than half of the time the face that held it was aesthetically pleasing to the eye.

"Urrgh...phmfupmaphoi" Aeran muffled out through the concrete as he slowly lifted himself from the floor, no help from Malfoy obviously. Aeran noted this and filed it away in a 'Grudges' folder at the back of his mind.

Malfoy frowned at the incoherant answer, he hadn't asked for concrete talk.

"What was that Potter?" Aeran dusted himself off, brushing several bruised ribs that still hadn't healed and snarling in pain, gaining a strange look from Malfoy that said 'WHAT THE FUCK'.

Larune slid out from Aeran's sleeve and hissed in anger as she too had gained several bruises froom the fall. Aeran stroked her softly, holding her to his face as he answered, "I 'said'...Shut up Malfoy. I'm not Harry anymore, that stupid fool is gone."

Malfoy looked warily at Larune before giving Aeran a small, if slightly patronising smile, "What, finally opened your eyes have you?"

"To what, the fact that Dumblefuck is a lying twat, my two best friends are being paid to put up with me, or that Sirius is dead, and now I really am alone!"

If Aeran had been looking for sympathy, he wasn't going to get it here.

"You're just too fucking stupid to notice what goes on around you before it's too late. Fucking Griffindor heritage" Aeran felt his face grow red with rage and it seemed like instinct...sweet, vengeful instinct when his fist grabbed hold of Malfoy's robes and pushed him to the ground.

"Potter you better let go of me right now or I so swear I'll-"

"I don't think you're really in a position to threaten me Malfoy, you're the one on the floor!" Aeran spat at him. Malfoy's glare intensified to a look of outrage. He attempted to lunge forward and head butt Harry, but the raven just moved back out of the way and extended an arm, punching the blond in the face.

As Draco held his now profusely bleeding nose in shock, Aeran cradled his fist with a smile on his face.

"Now I know what Hermiony felt like...It feels good" Draco glared at him, his silver eyes glinting in the sunlight. Fixing his nose with a short 'Episkey' he punched back, Aeran's cheek bearing the brunt of the blow. Landing flat on his arse in front of a cathedral wasn't the highlight of the day.

"In case you haven't noticed Potter, not everybody is as dumb and blind as you"

Aeran shook himself off and stood up, ready for another round. "Then why haven't you left yet? If I'm so stupid then why does the great Draco Malfoy grace me with his presence?"

"And speaking of which, where the hell did your 'golden boy' glasses go to? You get fed up of your trademark already?" Malfoy drawled, disregarding Aeran's last sentence.

"Don't just ignore me, not everything revolves around you and your smarmy arse you know, and for your information, I'm wearing contacts, Auntie Nat confiscated my glasses...said they were detrimental to the health of eyes everywhere"

"Too fucking right, dunno who the bitch is, but your auntie has some great ideas, your eyes look so much sexier without those fucking bottle-caps you called glasses"

"Sorry to bust your bubble dip-shit, but Auntie Nathaniel is a guy, an-...Wait...WHAT! Did, you just compliment my eyes?" Aeran was shell shocked. Malfoy facepalmed and sighed.

"Sure...lets go with that one...god damn freaking half-blood twat" Draco muttered under his breath, mentally freaking out at the boy's stupidity...maybe it was hereditary.

"You COMPLIMENTED ME! Oh this is rich, YOU! Mr Smarmy himself gave a compliment to something other than his own reflection and his mother! I feel quite honoured actually" Aeran smirked, his white teeth glinting in the sun as Draco's face formed into a frown, wrinkles marring that perfect face of his.

~You know, Draco only complimented you becausse he loooovessss you!~ Larune hissed, coiling around Aeran's neck and staring at Draco, her tail twitching every now and then.

~Are you MAD! If you knew him you wouldn't be saying that, and who gave you permission to use his name?~

~I did~

~But you called me Masster before, sshouldn't you be calling him Malfoy?~

~I can call anyone who I like, that and he isss very pretty...he can fertilssse my eggssss any day~

Aeran balked at the thought of such a disgusting image, and Draco looked at him, confused as hell. He was finally convinced that Potter was clinically INSANE, mentally disturbed, one twig short of a broomstick!

"I DID NOT compliment you, I merely stated a fact that your eyes look nicer without your glasses"

"Yeah, but it's kind of a two faced fact, it complimentsss me as well"

"Did you just HISS at me?" Draco looked at Aeran, his mind flicking through buisness cards of all the doctors he knew of in St Mungos for one able to deal with the nutty golden child.

"Umm...Parseltongue kind of fucks up my vocals for a short while, maybe a sentence or two after speaking it"

"God, Slytherin would have loved you if you were anything other than a Gryffin. Not me of course, but you would have been such a hit with Blaise and co" Draco

"I could have been, if you weren't such a dick on the train. The hat wanted me in Slytherin anyway" Aeran looked wistfully into the distance, regret on his face, "I would have put up with all the crap from you if I'd known what bastards the 'so called light' were at the time"

"You 'could' have been in Slytherin?" asked Draco, surprise flitting across his alabaster features.

"Yeah, the hat wanted me there, said I could be great, but you were a twat on the train and after that show I would have chosen any house over Slytherin that day, not just Gryffindor"

Disappointment showed strongly on Draco's features, and he swallowed his snappy retort and looked at the floor, "I really wanted you as a friend, you know" Walking away, Draco disappeared around the corner in a billow of fabric, leaving Aeran standing in the middle of the square, alone, and now, slightly depressed.

Sorry for the replacement folks, normally I would have just let it be, but my nuttyness had interfered with my plans for this story and it NEEDED to go.

Try and save the scathing for inside your heads, not the reviews please.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I am SOOO sorry people, I just realised that I haven't updated in AAAGES As consolidation, I have made this chapter extra long just for you XD**

**As you have no doubt noticed, I replaced chapter six due to the amount of pill-popped crap inside it *excuse me***

**The people who disagree with my decision *YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE* ahem...can shove their disapproval where the sun don't shine!**

**Thank you for listening to my rant, have a gander at my work and I hope you have a pleasant day XxX**

**Yours Lady Lucifer**

* * *

Disappointment showed strongly on Draco's features, and he swallowed his snappy retort and looked at the floor, "I really wanted you as a friend, you know" Walking away, Draco disappeared around the corner in a billow of fabric, leaving Aeran standing in the middle of the square.

Aeran stood stock still, staring dumbly at the corner of which Draco had just dissappeared behind. He and that stuck up, pampered prince had just had a normal conversation...and Draco had all but said that he wanted him as a friend.

Was that still true?

Did he really screw it all up...or was it just another one of Malfoy's sick games? Either way, Aeran thought no more about it...it was old crack now, and he had money to burn and a snake in the hand was worth two in the pit, he decided, gazing at Larune...it was ironic really.

Walking away from the scene, Aeran soon found himself walking along the streets of Soho once again, having decided to go home and not wait for Tucker to find and beat the shit out of him. The flashing lights and neon signs seemed so much paler in the twilight than in the pitch black of night.

Looking at his watch, Aeran noticed that it was nearly six already, although it felt like mere minutes ago that he had left Auntie Nat with a smile on his face.

Sighing, he strode along at his own, slow moving pace, a hard to read expression on his face.

~You know...brooding and sssulking like an adolesscent female won't do you any good~

Aeran did his best to look affronted as Larune poked her head out from his sleeve.

~I am NOT brooding!~

~Whatever sstops the tearss, shehshehsheh~ Larune laughed as Aeran's face crumpled into one of disapproval.

Scowling, Aeran pulled out the money that Auntie Nat had given him and Tucker, and flicking through the bills, pulled out several and walked into a shady looking store to his left. The girl behind the counter looked non too pleased when Aeran slapped his hand down onto it, the bills pressed firmly into the wood.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could help me..."

Draco grinned to himself, that should have left the raven weirdo something to think about; it was true that Draco had indeed wished for Harry as a friend, but he was quickly brought to see the light, the bastard, rejecting he of noble and pure blood...Only a fool would do such a thing.

Maybe though, if Harry was shown the same light that he was, maybe he too could become someone that Draco could be aquainted with in public, someone that he could eventually be something similar to a friend to...maybe...

His footsteps echoed in the halls as he stalked down the damp and dark of Knocturn alley, noting that he was indeed, late! His father had requested his presence a while back, and a Malfoy was NEVER late to anything, it was untoward and not something that Draco would allow himself to be if it could be helped.

"Damn that fucking twat, making me late" Draco growled to no one in particular; a few eyes glanced his way at this remark, but noting that he was indeed a Malfoy, blond hair and superior air giving his heratige away, they quickly turned away before they were noticed. Nobody wanted to insult the son of one of The Dark Lord's Inner Circle.

Scowling, Draco hurried forward down a side path and, noting the only store with the lights turned off, through a side door; the sign 'Borgin and Burkes' being the only indication that the building had ever been occupied after its build.

It truly was a filthy place, but Borgin was a man that deserved the leeway that his father gave him. Normally, such a place would never be given the grace of a Malfoy's feet, but due to the store's nature of products, its condition was almost never given a second glance; it was worth the dirt and grime to gain what treasures it held inside.

"Good afternoon, young Master Draco; I regret to inform you that your father is already inside, but I'm sure you will be welcomed" An apprentice of Borgin's; a stupid little chit of a girl with more acid on her toungue than a viper.

The blond sneered at her, and noting her smug look, waltsed past her and into the back room behind the counter.

"Ah, Draco, so good of you to join us...I'm glad you saw fit to grace us with your presence" Silver eyes gazed at the floor in shame as his father spoke to him, the furious tone of his voice hidden behind the sniggers of the men in the room.

Draco suppressed the urge to glare at them, an expression he had mastered from Serverus himself, one of his favorites that sent fouth years and below scurrying in terror.

"I apologise Father, I was unexpectedly delayed on my way here; rest assured it won't happen again"

"See that it doesn't" Lucius chided as he turned to face his son, "We were just discussing the matter of how it is ridiculous that mudblood's are given money to enter Hogwarts, when all wizarding families must pay their own way. If it is the wizarding families that pay for their children to attend Hogwarts, then isn't it that very same money that the old fool uses to allow such filth to be able to purchase their entrance?"

"It's a disgusting use of our hard earned wealth!" Avery remarked, a look on his face like he had just stepped in something unsavory, and was in the process of inspecting the damage to his knock-off dragon skin boots, "We don't want garbage in the place our pure-blooded children go to learn, so why is OUR money used to help them weasel their way in like the vermin they are!"

"Yeah" Grunted both Crabbe and Goyle Senior.

'As eloquent as their pig-like spawn' Draco mentally sneered, his face a mask of indifference.

These remarks of anger continued for well over half an hour, before Draco decided to put an end to it all and add in a closing statement, that would no doubt spark up another coversation, abeit with similar content.

"I completely agree Father, may I suggest bringing it up at the next meeting of the Board? Even if they disagree to the removal of such filth, surely we could suggest that they pay their own way with muggle money? I know for a fact that the goblins are more than willing to convert it due to the rising demand for muggle money from blood traitors who enjoy prancing around such plebian creatures, acting like animals"

A disgusted expression worked it's way onto Draco's face the minute he imagined such a thing happening. How could anyone stand to be around muggles? Granted, the more expensive brands such as Gucci and Armarni were things he liked to indulge in, the suits and watches allowing him to flaunt his wealth in not only the wizarding world, but the muggle one too. That, he could say was the only upside he had discovered to the muggles.

"That I shall, my son; I am pleased with your thoughts" Draco could hear the undertones of his fathers words and immediately translated them into, 'You made me look good by making yourself look good...now fuck off'

Paying heed to these translations, Draco quickly and politely excused himself, before striding from the room, past the bint at the counter and into the frigid air of the cold London evening.

* * *

**Once again, I must apologise for my 3 month+ absence...my A Levels are certainly catching up with me and I'm afraid that time is a virtue.**

**HI POKEY!**

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

I apologise to all whom this affects; but due to the STUPID enforcement of rules on this site, all my fiction is being henceforth moved to adultfanfiction .( net ). Please feel free to gander at my work there; but until then; no more chapters will be posted on this site.

Feel free to search for me under the name of QueenOfChaos

Lady Lucifer


End file.
